AR-H2
The Assault Rifle Heavy Version 2 or the AR-H2 is a modular assault rifle designed by AmberFire to fit a powerful and accurate assault rifle. Overview The AR-H2 is the second variant in the AmberFire heavy assault rifle family. It was originally designed to replace heavy variants of the M4A1 for special forces. It is currently in trials to replace the M4 Carbines that serve as grenadiers. Amberfire hopes that the AR-H2 will succeed where the AR-L1 has failed, as the AR-L1 was submitted to replace the M4 in grenadier purposes as well. Due to the trials, only a scant 174 rifles have been manufactured by mid 2012. Features The AR-H2 was heavily based off the Remington ACR in multiple parts. Compared to other carbines, the AR-H2 has a polymer composite stock that reduces recoil to virtually none at all. It is handy, being a heavier assault rifle and easier to carry than a standard assault rifle. The AR-H2's capability to still function in extreme weather conditions and terrain have made it an ideal replacement to the aging M4A1 in the special forces. The AR-H2's vents have a special backup shield to prevent dirt and dust from entering the open spaces. The same shield is capable of keeping water out from up to 350 meters. While not as interchangeable as other rifles, the AR-H2 still can accept a series of optics thanks to its rails on the top receiver and underattachments on the barrel. Variants *AR-H3: The AR-H3 was introduced in 2015, it features a triple rail. The three picatinny line the sides of the barrel. It is more interchangeable with tactical lights and optics. *AR-M1: The AR-M1 is a proposed shortened variant of the AR-H2. It will have a shorter barrel length and possibly a interchangeable feed to utilize .45 ACP and 5.56 NATO rounds. Operators *France: Slated to replace the G36 for the GIGN. *United States: On trials to replace the M4 Carbine Grenadier variants. *Japan: In limited service with the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. A general of the Ground Self-Defense Force said that they were planning to purchase 2300 rifles by 2014. *UAE: In limited service with the UAE Armed Forces. Planned to purchase 1000 rifles by 2014. *SILO: Uses 5 AR-H2s for demolition operations. In Call of Duty: Phantom War The AR-H2 makes its debut in Phantom War. It has a reload animation similar to the CM901. Campaign The AR-H2 is first useable as a starting weapon in the level Poltava when Axis or Gizmo are selected to be playable characters. It also appears in future levels. Multiplayer The AR-H2 is unlocked at level 75, making it the last assault rifle unlocked and the last item to be unlocked overall. It is not often seen because of its first use so late. However, many Prestige players have been seen using it as their Unlock Gear feature because of its effectiveness. It is a highly versatile weapon and performs well in almost any situation. It has a lower change in damage at range, so it is probably the best automatic assault rifle to be used in hardcore modes. It's useful to equip with a silencer without worry of a damage dropoff. The iron sights are a bit cluttered for some players, so it can be changed with an optic. Kick can reduce the recoil to almost nothing while still putting a decent rate of fire downrange. Sleight of Hand is a good perk to use, for the AR-H2's reload is the second longest in the assault rifle category. However, it can be difficult to hipfire with its wide spread and use at extremely long ranges with the biggest weapon sway of any assault rifle, making it popular to be coupled with Steady Aim Pro. In Call of Duty Phantom War II The AR-H2 returns in the Phantom War sequel with identical stats as its cousin in the first game. Campaign The AR-H2 is useable in Belly of the Beast and Head off the Snake as a starting weapon. In Battle of the Dragons, it is carried by NPCs and also found in the airdropped armory on the Skytree. In Call of Duty Phantom War III Campaign The AR-H2 is the starting weapon for Vapor in Instability, equipped with a reflex sight and extended mags. This level is the only time in the game where the rifle is useable. Trivia *The AR-H2 is the one of two fictional Assault Rifles in Call of Duty: Phantom War. The other is the AUG A5. *In Project: LANCER, a picture of Dare is shown with him wielding an AR-H2 prototype. How he was involved with testing is unknown. Category:Weapons Category:Wunderwaffle's Universe